nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mesto Khraneniya
Mesto Khraneniya (Russian for "Storage"), originally known as From Russia, with Death, is a Zombies map created by RisingSun2013 on December 30th, 2015. It was originally simply being made to explain the warehouse seen in one of the panels of the loading screen of Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but now it is possible that it may be the first map in a new storyline. It takes place in and around a Russian warehouse during the early 1960s (before October 1963). The weather in the map is overcast. The map later returns in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare as part of the Redemption DLC pack. Overview The map is a Call of Duty: Black Ops III-styled map in that it contributes to its rank, challenges etc. but does not feature the same weapons. It will feature the return of loading screen music. Samantha Maxis is the announcer for the map. Story A shipment of Element 115 was allegedly stolen from either the Rising Sun Facility or a secret Group 935 base and sent to a classified warehouse located somewhere in Russia. This was to be processed and sent along to a Russian cosmodrome also used for scientific testing, but the warehouse got overrun by zombies due to the 115 being there. Weapons The weapons in the map are a mix, but the starting weapons are Russian. Besides the fictional Wonder Weapons, it will also feature a fictional weapon in one of the main categories of weapons. Starting Loadout *Makarov *2 RGD-33 Grenades (4 max, 2 more per round) *Knife Wall Weapons Machine Pistols *Stechkin (1000) Sniper Rifles *Mosin-Nagant (200) Designated Marksman Rifles *Benelli Argo (600) Assault Rifles *VAHAN (1500) Shotguns *MTs255 (850) Submachine Guns *FLG (1300) Melee Weapons *Sickle (3000) Lethal Equipment *Panzerwurfmine (gives 4, 2 more given per round) (250) Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *TKB-011 Submachine Guns *PPD-34/38 *CZ Model 25 Shotguns *Remington 11-87 Light Machine Guns *DP-28 *Breda 30 Designated Marksman Rifles *PSL *SR-25 *Kel-Tec RFB Sniper Rifles *Alejandro *Mauser M 98 Magnum *Barret XM109 Pistols *CornerShot Glock 17 Melee Weapons *Hammer Tactical Equipment *Sting Grenades Wonder Weapons *GKZ-45 Mk3 *Matryoshka Dolls Wall weapons can be acquired from the Mystery Box as well. Other *Ray Gun (One in the Chamber only) Perk-a-Colas *Fully Loaded Soda (4500) *Cool H2O (3500) *Juggernog (2500) *Who's Who (2000 in co-op, 500 in solo) *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 on consoles, 1000 on PC) *Vulture Aid (3000) Game Modes *Survival *Grief *Cage Match *Hardpoint *Domination *Classmaster *One in the Chamber Quotes Easter Eggs *There is an unnamed major easter egg for the map, where the characters must try to call in a helicopter to pick them up. *There are two musical easter eggs: Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas, and The Battle On The Ice by Alexander Nevsky. **To activate The Battle On The Ice, the player must find two boxes in the warehouse with sickles in them, and a hammer in a truck outside of the warehouse. **To activate Carry On My Wayward Son, the player must complete the major easter egg. Gallery From Russia with Death Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen (note how it's the same as the one for Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops but in black and white) From Russia with Death Map Icon.jpg|Original image. Videos Alexander Nevsky The Battle On The Ice (A)|The Battle On The Ice by Alexander Nevsky Kansas - Carry on my wayward son - Lyrics|Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas Trophies *'Get to the Chopper' (Secret) - Call in a helicopter to save your team. *'Sting Operation' (Bronze) - Kill 25 zombies using Sting Grenades. Trivia/Notes *Originally, the map was going to be based off of the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map Stockpile, but this was changed. More to be announced. Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Projects Category:Fanon Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps